


A Sexy Nightmare

by VenusJune13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Tease, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Control, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusJune13/pseuds/VenusJune13
Summary: The erotic and dramatic story of how a heart was broken and mended
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	A Sexy Nightmare

We met somewhere quite crowded because of a deal that was made with my cousin. It was a water park. We had gone there because it was my birthday. I was happy and maybe a little too talkative. He was charming and gentlemanly. We had many interests in many subjects; the same favorite movie, played the same video games, were both writers, etc.. so he gave me his number. (Actually, that was part of the deal but imma roll with it.) We started to talk on the phone and text nonstop, but I think I knew it was over before it started. He told me he still had some feelings for his ex but so did I. I thought that since I got over my feelings for my ex, he would too. But he didn't. I knew that his heart would still have her locked away. Despite that, I fell in love, with his voice, his humor, and his personality. I tried to back out before then. I told him that I didn't deserve him. I told him some of my negative feelings about myself. He told me that I was enough. He told me I was beautiful. We connected and talked for hours each night. I trusted him more than anyone else. I told him secrets and he told me secrets. We could tell each other everything. After some erotic text conversations and video calls, I craved his touch. I craved his warmth, his everything. I thought he craved me too, but I was wrong. As soon as he saw her again, he knew that I would never be enough compared to her. He knew I was just a substitute for what he wanted. He told me that he felt like he had a heart attack every time she entered the room. He told me that her touch sent shocks through him and that he was still in love with her. He broke my heart when he told me that. I told him that I understood while inside, I was breaking. With my heart torn apart, I lost control and became slightly violent. I hurt someone. ( not very much but I did) I didn't want to be violent, to hurt anyone, so I tried to find someone new. Nobody was the right fit. They weren't him. I couldn't believe that a 5-month relationship broke my heart that much. I had an almost serious relationship and thought that I had moved on. We broke up but it was almost very serious. That was when I had that stupid erotic nightmare.I started to have that same nightmare every night without fail. It's about him, but you already knew that. He starts when during my nightmare, I wake up. (That's normal right, to wake up during a dream but you are still in the dream?) At first, it is just tiny kisses and brushing against me. Then he places his lips above mine. We make out and I feel something start to rise in his pants. I smile as fire floods through me. Heat radiates from every touch even the little teasing ones. He is kissing my neck and marking me as his. He goes lower in between my huge clothed breasts. He leaves marks there too as I moan and beg for more. He goes back up to my neck and I shake my head. "No no no go back down and lower" this is what I would've said had I been able to talk at the moment. I gasp as his teeth scrape against my shoulder. He lightly nips and kisses there too. He's taking his time. Finally, he rids us of our clothes, and they lay around the room. He drags his touches down to where I am most aroused. He brushes my clit and I arch. And then he's gone and I'm in the dark. After he disappears, I see him. With his gorgeous ex. I try to go to him as tears evade my wiping away and fall to the floor. He kisses her, murmurs sweet nothings in her ear and tells her that he loves her. In the end, I am alone, on my knees, and tears streaming out of my eyes. I wake up away from the torture each time with red, throbbing eyes. I know that these dreams are probably accurate by now. It has been 5 years. He's probably cuddling with her while I am in a cold, lonely bed. I try to not sleep, but I crave touches that are only fulfilled even slightly by these dreams. I was about to go to college and do not want visions of my past following me. I changed my name the second I got out of high school. Maia Quinn. My new life has begun. And then I bump into him. He's like a Greek God and my ex put together, and my ex was very hot. Lustful eyes met mine. They were ocean blue and grey like ashes. He also had thin lips but they looked so kissable. I wanted to stay here with this amazing looking guy for the rest of my life. Unfortunately for me, I had to get to this apartment off campus that I'm going to live in. I have to share it with a guy named Ace Hart. I heard from the owner of the building that he's cool and has his room and bathroom in the apartment. The owner also has a thing for Ace. I could tell because any time his name came up in conversation, she would turn redder than me in the sun, and when I'm in the sun I burn bad. I walk slowly there because of my reluctance to leave the Greek sculpture. Other than the fact that I had to leave such a hot guy for it, it's not bad. It's very simple but decorated nicely and perfectly clean. There is even a table for my car, apartment, and school locker keys. I bring my bags into the empty room. This is my new home and now I have to ruin it with my stuff. I hear him walk in as I am unpacking my clothes. His keys clink against each.other as he walks. Then I remembered that I don't have a shirt on. I hurriedly ran about my room trying to find the one I was wearing. I quickly put it on and fixed my messy hair. I walk out to see the guy from earlier. Greek God with lusty grayish-blue eyes? Yeah, that's him. My brain is going "YOU'RE ACE?!!" He must've been on a run or in the gym downstairs because he was shirtless and sweating. "I'm sorry, are you Maia Quinn?" he asks with an adorable yet confused look on his face "Yep that's me. Do you wanna get a pizza once I'm done unpacking, get to know each other?" I ask hoping I didn't sound stupid "Sure that's cool with me. Pepperoni cool?" he answered "Yeah that's good. I'm starving." I responded "Why don't we just eat now while I help you unpack" he queried I nodded and motioned for him to come with me. I had my drawers labeled with a metallic sharpie from home. I also had sticky notes for where everything goes. He started to work and I continued soon after him. By the time the pizza came, we were done with clothes and working on books. ( in real life, I have a ton). My books were soon done, the pizza was gone and I had learned that he had twin brothers who were older and twin sisters named Lacy and Casey who were younger. His name was Ace. Their names/ nicknames were Mace ( Mason), Jace ( Jason), Cace ( Casey), and Lace ( Lacy). I found it cute. We finished soon after we talked about that. Ace decided to hang out with some friends. I decided to watch his recorded movies with popcorn. I fall asleep. He comes home at like 4. And he's drunk. Drunk. I lead him to his room and shut the door. Soon after, I hear snoring. I sigh in content. That would've been bad. The next day, I woke up, and for the first time in 7 years, I was free. Bad thing; Ace was a sleepwalker and climbed into my bed. I was secured tightly in his warm embrace. His hand was a little too far down and he was only moving it closer. Finally, he rubbed my aching, wet pussy. Oh god, just thinking about it makes me ache. My back was against his chest. He started to go quicker. He would hit my clit and then quickly move away. He was prolonging this. I decided to help this along. I rolled over and kissed him. While I was kissing him, I placed tiny touches down his neck and chest. He growled when I stopped just short of his v-line. I did it again just to get the same reaction. The sound sent waves of wet, hot, waves through my body. He soon got tired of me teasing him." You are going to regret teasing my kitten." He nipped at my stomach first, then my nipples, and just kept at it until my body was covered with marks he made. His ravishing blue eyes had turned dark, the lighting and lust tinting them. Soon my back kissed the floor and his infectious laughter filled the room. I soon started to chuckle as well. Then we were on the ground; naked, looking like a bunch of dorks, and laughing our exposed butts off. "I ruined the mood." He said I shook my head. Ok then." He kissed me pulling my hips into his. I rolled them into him and moaned at the sparks that flew as I did. "So sexy" he groaned he put me down and started to kiss my body again. This time he went faster, wanting to get to his favorite part. He fingered me for a while. Then he dipped his nose in my cunt, sniffing my aroused scent. Then he slowly started to lick me. My hands went straight to his hair as he lapped at my pussy expertly. Soon I felt a tingling in my belly, I was going to cum. He slowed down right as I felt it. "Not yet" he ordered The feeling stopped. He sat up stroking himself for a bit before leaning his body close. I felt him enter me as gently as he could. I whimpered half in pain and the other half in pleasure. I saw a thought cross his mind through his eyes but he kept control of himself. Inch by inch, he placed himself inside me. I got the inside of my lip so that he didn't lose control and ravish me like I knew he could. My hymen began to split and there went my virginity. Given to a sexy godlike male. A voice in my head screamed for him to go faster. I looked into his eyes and knew he wanted that too. So I pushed myself towards him and the rest of his cock was in me. I moaned, loving this new feeling. He grabbed my hips and thruster faster. "Ace!" I said as one of his thrusts hit me somewhere I'd never found by myself. My breasts bounced with every powerful invasion of my body. Soon that voice inside me took over. It moaned for him to fuck me faster. To do what no other male could do to me. He went faster and I could hear our bodies slap into each other. It made our skin red with passion. Then I felt the tingling again. "Please let me cum, master." I said not even feeling the words leave me. "Cum kitten." He responded I saw white and cried out his name. I clenched as I did and he came inside me soon after. Where did that part of me come from?


End file.
